


Sold Out

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Funbuns. Again.





	Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC. The first line was the prompt. May 1st, 2018.

Ayatane held Lyner close in his arms when he told Lyner the terrible news. It wasn't the worst thing that could have happened; there would be another day, another chance, and...

"How could they have been sold out already?" Lyner mumbled against Ayatane's shoulder. "How do people know they like the new flavor?"

"How do you know you like it?" Ayatane asked, half-teasing. He knew the answer, though - Lyner liked all funbuns, no matter the flavor, and new, limited-time ones were always the best. Ayatane had done his best to get to the shop in time, but he'd been held up with a report. Lyner had been on patrol. And 'need to go get funbuns' still wasn't the sort of thing that would get them out of a day's work. Maybe he could work on Shurelia a little more. Maybe Lyner could. Maybe...

"I bet it's amazing," Lyner finally said. "They're always amazing. All funbuns are so good."

He took a deep breath and slowly, Ayatane let go.

"We'll try again tomorrow?"

"We will," Ayatane confirmed. "I should be able to get in line early, don't worry."

Lyner nodded, then gave Ayatane a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're the best.

"Well, you and funbuns."

Which, Ayatane knew, was the highest praise he could get.


End file.
